


Advantages of the Country

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [25]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: It was cold at Button House in the winter.
Series: January Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 8





	Advantages of the Country

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'winter'. It hasn't snowed when I wrote this, but it did yesterday!

It was cold at Button House in the winter. Frost settled on the windowsills, the doors were drafty, and often as not the boiler still acted up. Some days, as Alison pulled on a fourth layer, she almost wished she was in some stuffy city flat. At least the heating might actually work there.

Other days were a whole different story. As Alison took her first steps out into the snow covered garden, the crunch of her feet breaking the rare peace and quiet, she didn’t regret a thing. You never got snow like this in the city, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
